


sometimes girls are better

by Jules1398



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Teresa is crying over Thomas when a pretty girl walks out of the club.





	sometimes girls are better

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw tdc today and was feeling these two <3  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Teresa sat against the wall, knees tucked to her chest, as she stared at the other end of the alley. She had stupidly agreed to go to the bar with Thomas and it was absolutely fantastic at first, that is until Newt showed up. She didn’t mind him so much as a person. He was super nice and Thomas truly loved him. The problem was that she still had feelings for Thomas as well and, when they had alcohol in their systems, those two were all over each other.

She was happy for them. She truly was. It was just hard to watch at times, at least until she got over him, which she had been trying her hardest to do ever since they finally got together a few months back.

Turning her head to the left, Teresa watched the cars rush down the busy city street. It was late, but it was also a Friday night, so Denver was more alive than ever.

“Are you okay?” asked a feminine voice coming from behind her.

Teresa’s head snapped back toward the voice. It belonged to a pretty girl with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair cropped to her chin.  She was dressed in a tight navy blue dress with a fairly low neckline and black pumps that showed off her beautiful long legs.

Needless to say, this girl was fucking hot. Teresa was speechless as she stared into that pair of coffee colored eyes, getting lost in them.

“Are you okay?” the girl repeated. “I saw you go out here alone and it looked like you had been crying, so I figured that I would check up on you. After all, us girls have to stick together.”

“I’m fine,” Teresa lied as she wiped the tears from her eyes and offered the girl a fake smile.

She had thought that would be that. The girl no longer had any reason to stay outside. After all, she wasn’t wearing a jacket and the nighttime mountain air was starting to get a bit chilly. 

Instead, the girl slid down the wall and sat next to her. “Boys can be the worst sometimes,” she said, staring at the wall across from them.

Teresa stared at her in confusion. “How did you-”

“I saw you looking at them,”she said with a shrug. “I’m assuming it’s the brown-haired one rather than the blond one, seeing as you walked in with him.”

“Who even are you?” Teresa asked. She felt like she should be creeped out that the other girl had noticed so much about her in just a few hours of being in the same club, but she was kind of enjoying the attention, especially from a girl like her.

“My name is Brenda,” she said, holding out a hand.

“Teresa,” she replied as she shook it. Brenda gave her hand a little squeeze before releasing.

“Tell me about this boy,” Brenda insisted. “Sometimes talking about things helps makes the feelings just a little more bearable.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Teresa said with a shrug “We’ve been friends since we started college together at CU Boulder last year. I kind of fell for him, but he fell for someone else. It happens sometimes. I’ve been trying to get over him. Like, they’re so happy together and that’s a good thing, but it’s hard to see them together sometimes, wondering what we could have had.”

Brenda set a hand on her knee and lightly squeezed it. “There’s no use in dwelling on him. You need to move on. Find somebody new.”

“Easier said than done,” she mumbled to herself.

“Are you kidding me?!” the other girl exclaimed. “Teresa, when you walked in with him, half the bar turned to stare at you. The only reason that you haven’t gotten anyone else yet is that you’re still fawning all over him.”

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows. “How have you noticed so much about me? We’ve never even met before.”

Her cheeks flushed red as she scratched at the back of her neck. “It’s hard not to notice the prettiest girl in the room.”

Suddenly, Teresa was blushing too. “I was  _ not _ the prettiest girl in the room,” she protested. “I mean, look at me. I’m wearing ripped jeans and a plain tank top. It’s nothing special.”

“Yet, you look absolutely stunning,” Brenda pointed out. “I guess part of the reason that I walked out here is because I was longing to at least have a conversation with you. I would have been out here like five minutes ago if I wasn’t so nervous.”

“ _ Nervous _ ?” Teresa said, unable to believe what the other girl was saying. “You were nervous to talk to me? Brenda you look absolutely stunning. I wish that I could look as hot as you do.”

Brenda snorted. “I would continue this, but I think it would just turn into a compliment competition.” She lightly shoved Teresa, who laughed. “I would win, though,” Brenda added. “I have an arsenal of good things to say about you. Sorry, not sorry.”

“I have about a million good things to say about you too, so maybe you were right about that competition thing. Though, not about who the winner would be,” Teresa joked, a smile plastered across her face. She tried to remember the last time that Thomas had made her smile this wide and came up with nothing.

“I feel like I should get to know you since we’re sitting here together,” Brenda suggested. “So, what are you studying?”

“I’m pre-med,” Teresa answered.

“So you’re a smart one too,” Brenda said with a grin. “Damn, you’re checking every box.”

“What about you?” she asked. “What do you study? That is, if you are in school.”

“I’m in college as well and I’m majoring in criminology,” the other girl replied. Teresa stared as she pushed a loose strand of short, black hair behind her ear.

“And where do you go to school?” Teresa inquired. “I feel like it’s kind of unfair. You know more about me than I know about you.”

“I go to UNC,” she answered.

Teresa wrinkled her nose.

“Do you have a problem with UNC?” Brenda laughed.

“No, not UNC,” she assured her. “It’s Greeley that’s the problem.”

“What’s wrong with Greeley?” Brenda wondered aloud. 

“No offense,” Teresa started, hoping that Brenda wouldn’t be hurt by her distaste for the town. “Greeley literally smells like cow shit.”

Brenda let out a loud laugh, and it was so beautiful Teresa couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll give you that,” she replied.”But Boulder smells like weed.”

Teresa smirked. “That’s this entire state, though. Not just Boulder.”

Raising both arms in the air, Brenda said, “I surrender. You’re right. We live in a hub of stoners.”

“Hey, Denver is great though,” Teresa protested. 

“I’m from Los Angeles, so it seems kind of lame to me,” Brenda admitted.

“I’m from Seattle. It’s not great because of the size of the city,” she explained.

Brenda raised an eyebrow. “Why is it so great, then?” she asked.

“It’s great because it’s where I met you.”

The other girl’s face turned bright red at Teresa’s words. “God, you’re a dream. I think I need to pinch myself.”

Teresa scooted a bit closer to the other girl. “I’m real,” she breathed. “This is real.”

The other girl blinked her brown eyes a few times before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Teresa’s lips. She tasted of tequila and blueberries. 

Teresa couldn’t get enough of it. She sat on Brenda’s lap and pushed her back into the alley wall and deepened the kiss. Their tongues intermingling in the most devine way possible. She could feel the fireworks going off in her heart. She had never been kissed like that before, and she never wanted to be kissed in any other way again.

They made out like that for a few minutes until they heard the door to the club creak open, which made them pull apart to see who had walked outside.

“Teresa, there you-” Thomas started, before his eyes widened and his face turned red.

“Yes?” she asked, looking at him expectantly. She really wanted to get back to what she had been doing before he so rudely interrupted.

“Me and Newt are going home,” he explained in a rushed voice. “Uhhh, enjoy your night, bye.”

He rushed back into the building before she could respond and, as soon as the door had closed behind him, both girls broke out into boisterous laughter.

Brenda reached up and played with a strand of Teresa’s hair. “Boys are the worst sometimes,” she said once again.

Teresa smiled. “Sometimes, girls are just better.”


End file.
